Wonderland
by BritishGentleman
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been tossed into Wonderland without any memories, now on the run from the Red King and his men, he must, with the help of some new friends, fight against the Red King. But now signs of the White king (having disappeared after a war) have been popping up everywhere. Will Arthur find the White King? (Full summary inside :P)
1. Chapter 1

Wonderland

**A/N: In celebration of Halloween, I've decided to write a story all about my favorite place, Wonderland. So yeah :3 Hope you enjoy~~ So in the term of ships, I have planned out four so far, FrUk (it will be delayed by plot ;n;), RusAme, PruCan, and GerIta so yeah~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form :(**

**Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been tossed into Wonderland without any memories, now on the run from the Red King and his men, he must, with the help of some new friends, fight against the enemy controlling Wonderland. Now after Arthur's arrival, strange things are popping up all over this mystical place. Signs of the White King are popping up everywhere. By now the people of Wonderland believed the White king as nothing more than a legend, now Arthur has made it his personal quest to find the missing king. Will they find him? Or will the Red King continue to rule with an iron fist?**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Arthur felt like he was falling down a never ending pit, the wind pushing against his back forcefully until he hit the ground. The air rushed out of his lungs upon impact, he laid there for a second, collecting himself. He slowly sat up, groaning in pain, "Bloody hell." He heard the snap of twigs and jumped, turning to the sound, fear clutching onto his stomach. "H-Hello? Is someone there?" he shakily stood, hair standing on end, "C-come out now!"

"Arthur..."

Arthur spun around, his breathing quickening as his heart beat accelerated, "W-Who's there?! I'm warning you, I-I'll hurt you!"

"Don't trust..."

"What are you talking about?! Hello?!" Arthur yelled, running toward the voice but ended up tripping over a large root. He wiped at his face, dirt smuging on one of his cheeks, "Bloody hell."

Footsteps alerted the Brit as he looked up, scrambling away from the brown polished shoes, "Who are you?"

Arthur looked up, his arm held up to protect himself from any possible blow, "A-Arthur Kirkland, w-where the bloody hell am I?!"

The scowling man's expression softly, Arthur took a good look over him, his waistcoat clinging to him and gelled back platinum blonde hair matching his pale skin. "You Arthur, are in Wonderland, now we must be going, you have a very important apointment." he checked his pocket watch and his eyes buldged out of his head, "Verdammt! We're running late! We need to go now!" he grabbed Arthurs arm and began to drag him through the brightly coloured forest.

Arthur could only try to keep up, panting heavily, his legs ached as they ran for what seemed like an eternity, "O-oi why are we running!"

"We're late I already tol-" The blonde was grounded as a thick branch hit him in the face, causing the Brit to jump in surprise and take a few steps back. The blonde however was soon back on his feet, attacking the air, "Damn it bruder I told you not to do that when I'm working!"

"Kesesese~" Arthur shivered at the laugh as he hugged himself, watching as a large grin appeared, canines gleaming in the light, along with ruby red eyes, "Sorry West~ It's just so easy little bruder~"

The albino practially floated in the air, snickering as the blonde, West, tried to bring him down and give him a piece of his mind. The albino was clad in black jeans, striped red and black undershirt and plaid bandana, and a hat with cat ears placed a top his silvery hair. "Gilbert if we're late because of your childish games I **will** personally feed you to the queens jabberjaw!"

The albino smirked as he ruffled his brothers hair, "Yeah yeah West!~" he disappeared and appeared in front of Arthur, making the other stumble back, "Who's this, your boyfriend?"

West and Arthur both flushed, "I'm not his boyfriend! I just got here you twat!" Arthur bellowed, crossing his arms and scowling.

The albino snickered,"Don't get your panties in a twist girly~~"

West pinched the bridge of his nose, "Come on Gilbert, we need to go, Arthur has a very important ampoinment."

Arthur scowled at the blonde, "Speaking of that who am I going to bloody see?!"

They both shushed him, Gilbert a bit rudely at that, "It's not good to speak here, we never know who's listening." West warned.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Whatever, paranoid as ever Ludwig."

Ludwig glared at his brother, "Well at least I haven't been caught five times!"

"Hey the last time was a dirty trick!"

"You shouldn't have been caught in the first place! And besides-" A loud growl ripped through the forest, sending the birds fleeing, squaking warning calls. Loud thumps resonated through the ground, making small pebbles tremble in it's wake. Ludwig paled at the ominous sounds, Gilbert looked around hurriedly.

"What the hell?" Arthur muttered, turning to see large ostrich like birds running away, yelling like a small child. Small rabbits were bounding away from the sounds along with other small creatures.

"JABBERJAW!" Gilbert screeched, hauling ass out of there as Ludwig grabbed Arthur and pulled him along. Arthur watched as Gilbert appeared and disappeared with a pop, more growls tearing through the air. Arthur looked behind himself to see a lion like creature, only it was about ten times larger than a normal lion. Black quills stuck out at odd angles from his silvery mane, large unkept claws sunk into the soft earth, uprooting small trees and plants.

"Bloody hell." Arthur said in a hoarse whisper, too overcome by shock to flinch at another earth shaking roar.

Ludwig tossed Arthur to his brother, growling, "Take him to safety!"

Gilbert caught to Brit but didn't make an effort to move, "But bruder-"

"NOW!" Gilbert bit his lip as the two men disappeared with a pop, leaving Ludwig and the Jabberjaw. Ludwig turned and faced the oncoming soldiers, scowling at the red cloacked men.

A man on a black horse walked up to the German, smirking, his red scarf trailing behind him, "My my Ludwig, seems like you just assisted a criminal and an unauthorized person. Tell me where they went and I may spare you, da?" The man chuckled, his faked childlike innocence laying over a rather sinister disposition.

Ludwig growled as he spit at the man atop the horse, "Far away from you blödmann kommunistischen!"

The man wiped his face clean as he dismounted, walking up to the German, he punched the other across the face, grabbing ahold of the blondes jaw, bruises forming under his leather covered fingers, "Tell me now!" Ludwig remained silent, glaring into those violet eyes, making the man scowl but let out a sigh, "Suit yourself, this will make it worse for you da? Men, cuff him and take him home, the rest of you search for that stupid cat creature."

Ludwig glared at the man, "He's mine bruder don't you dare call him stupid you terrible excuse for a man!"

The Russian kicked the German in the stomach, making him kneel in pain, "That's General to you bunny rabbit." he turned to the men, "Cuff him now!"

"Yes General Ivan."

* * *

A swirl of colored overrided Arthurs senses as they teleported to their next desitnation. The tight grip on his shoulder constantly reminding him of where he was. He looked up to see tears streaming down the albino's face, but he didn't comment on the detail. Soon the colors disappeared and Arthur dropped to the ground, rolling a few feet before coming to a halt. He panted for a few moments, trying to regain some sort of balance.

He sat up with a groan, holding his head in between his hands and resting his forehead on his knees. He looked up again and looked around, in search of the albino, "Gilbert?" he stood up, brushing dirt off his khaki slacks, "Gilbert?!"

Gilbert came storming out ofthe dense bushes, dusting off his red hat, "Damn it! That's the last time I teleport long distance!" he let out a few grumbles, scowling to himself, "Now where's that damn Brit?"

Arthur placed his hands on his hips, "In front of you Gilbert."

Gilbert looked up, "There you are, good you didn't get lost. I'd kill you if I lost you after what Ludwig did for you."

Arthur scoffed, "Trust me I would too." they stood in silence for a while before Arthur cleared his throat, "Where to now?"

Gilbert sighed as he rubbed his temples, "You tell me limey."

Arthur scowled at the albino, "I have no idea why I'm even here, so don't look to me for answers! Ludwig just grabbed me and started to drag me somewhere!"

Gilbert shook his head, "Gott, well I have no ideas."

"Well think of something." Arthur snapped, scowling.

"Oh shut up I am!" Gilbert snapped back, muttering curses toward the Brit.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he sat on a tree stump as he drumed his fingers against his knee, the farthest back he could remember was falling down and landing on the ground. Then that voice, 'Arthur...' Arthur furrowed his bushy eyebrows, 'That voice sounds so familiar.' he let out a frustrated sigh, 'What the bloody hell is going on?'

"Aha! I'm so smart!" Arthur looked over to see a wildly smirking Prussian standing to his feet.

Arthru raised an eyebrow in question, "What the hell are you on about Gilbert?"

Gilbert smirked as he placed his hands on his hips, "Well since we don't know what's so important about you, we need to talk to someone who does. Someone who knows all about you."

Arthur rubbed his temples his eye twitching in irritation, "Yes that would solve our problems, but one thing is there's no one like that here!"

Gilbert laughed, "Oh, but there is!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Right, then who is this mysterious character who supposedly knows everything?"

Gilbert's smirk widened, "Well, his name is Roderich Edelstein, and he's my personal toy. And, the smartest person in all of Wonderland."

* * *

**A/N: So how do like it?! Sorry it's so short :T if you have any ideas for any Wonderland creatures or even creatures of your own please feel free to comment, because I want to do Wonderland, but like with different creatures in a sense. Anyways, reviews are very much appreciated! :D And don't forget to follow and favorite this if you really like it it really makes my day when I see those~**

**Translations-**

**German-**

**Bruder- brother**

**blödmann kommunistischen! - bastard communist**

**Verdammt - Damn it**

**Russian-**

**Da- yes**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: So I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far! :D So I'm gonna put this next chapter right here~ Have fun~**

**Oh and lest you forget, 'I'm not crazy, my reality is just different than yours.' :)**

**elizabeta H. Austria- :D I know, this story is beyond the ability to make a sentence! (Just messing with you~ :P)**

**HalyconHermit- I'm glad I've caught your attention :3 and I do too~ **

**BrittGrigg- Yes! Victory is mine~ Thank you darling~**

**Hunteraka girl- Yes~ I have a lot of ideas for where this story will go, I hope you enjoy the rest of this series~**

* * *

The smoke thickened as the two men made their way through the thick undergrowth, muttering curses and the like to themselves as they stumbled upon thick roots. Arthur panted as he followed the self proclaimed Prussian, stepping over yet another knarled root. He pushed away a branch, "Gilbert, just how far away is this guy?"

Gilbert snickered as he pushed through another bush, "He's close now." he held aside the branches for the Brit, smirking mischeviously.

Arthur sighed, "Finally this is killing m-" a branch smacked Arthur upside the head, "You twat!"

he shouted, getting to his feet and chasing after the cackling albino. Eventually Gilbert tripped, causing the angered Brit to fall on top the other and the two roll down a hill and into a pond. Bubbles rose to the surface before they both sprung up, gasping for air, "You idiot now I'm all wet!"

Gilbert splashed the Brit, "It's not my fault, your fat ass decided it was time we took a swim!"

Arthur scowled and splashed the other, "It was payback for hitting me in the face with a bloody tree!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Nicht übertreiben drama queen!"

Arthur growled, "I ought to-"

"Enough both of you, you're so childish!" a voice scolded, gaining Arthur's attention. There stood a man clad in navy blue and purple, and dark brown hair resting atop his head, with an odd curl practically defying gravity.

Gilbert smirked, "Yo Roddie! Long time no see!" he pulled himself out of the pond, dripping wet. He shook his body and miraculously was completely dry and comfortable, Arthur cursed the Prussian and stepped out of the pond, shivering violently.

Roderich rubbed his temples, "Not long enough." he adjusted his glasses and looked over to Arthur, watching as he tried to wring his clothes free of excess water, "So this is Arthur hm?"

Arthur looked up from his dress shirt, "How do you-"

"Know who you are? Why the king has posted your face everywhere, even consulting in me upon your wherabouts." Roderich stated, focusing on Gilbert, "Dry him will you? I don't want him to dirty my library."

Gilbert rolled his eyes but did as the Austrian asked of him, Arthur crossed his arms, "So supposedly you know everything?" Roderich nodded, "I find that hard to believe."

Roderich combed back his hair, "Arthur Kirkland, age seventeen, has enountered myself, Cheshire Cat, and the White Rabbit as of late. Has also seem the Jabberjaw, and had a close run in with the Red king's General, Ivan. Need I go on?"

Arthur shook his head, allowing Gilbert to pipe in, "Roddie, dude we need to know where to go!"

Roderich sighed, "I know you simpleton, unfortunately for **you**, I am not so clear on where he ought to be."

Gilbert threw his hands up in the air, "Verdammt noch mal, wir werden auf jeden Fall in diesem blutigen roten König jetzt zu verlieren!"

Roderich rolled his eyes, "Calm down, I think I know someone who might assist you in your, let us say quest." Roderich walked over to a sea of book shelves, each holding maybe three thousand scrolls, Arthur estimated. Roderich ran his fingers over the paper, muttering to himself as he did so. He pulled out a scroll and dusted off the paper, unrolling it carefully. He laid the scroll down onto a table as Arthur and Gilbert looked over the scroll, "Now there isn't much here as of today. But we do have a few fragments of the future."

Arthur looked over the detailed drawings, seeing him, Ludwig, and Gilbert. Another drawing depicted the present moment, and another picture os a top hat and tea kettle. Everything else was covered by tendrils of smoke, "What does the last one mean?"

Roderich tapped the top hat, "You're meant to meet the mad hatter, you seem to have a tea party planned in ten minutes."

Gilbert smirked, "Oh you're going to love tea with my darling Birdie!~"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the nickname, 'Birdie?'

Roderich shook his head as he rolled up the scroll, setting it under his desk, looking over to Gilbert, "Why don't you check the scroll for me Gilbert? I hope we see some improvement on the matter."

Gilbert nodded, saluting to the sharply dressed Austrian, "Yes sir!" he was gone with a pop, leaving the two men alone.

"Arthur I do hope your arrival will spark something." Roderich said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry what? Are you guys in trouble?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Roderich smiled bitterly, "Yes." he took a scroll from his pocket, uncurling it before the two of them, elegant littered it's page as well, except for one spot. He pointed to the second to last picture, there stood Gilbert, Ludwig, Arthur, and Roderich, along with some other people, in chains, "This is what will happen, no way around that. At some point we will all be captured by the Red King. Whether or not we'll survive is still a mystery."

Arthur looked up into sincere violet eyes, "B-But how could I help? I'm just a random person! I don't even know how I got here in the first place!"

Roderich sighed, "I know it's very sudden for you Arthur, but you have to trust me on this one." after a few moments Arthur nodded. Roderich sighed in relief, a worn smile on his lips, "Thank you."

"Roderich!" yelled the Prussian, tumbling through the rows and columns of the maze, "Roderich!"

Roderich turned with a huff, "What is it? And stop running, you'll bring down the whole library."

Gilbert gasped for breath, "Cat and... flowers... painting... back..." he wheezed out, clutching the front of his shirt.

Roderich facepalmed, "Good lord, say a competent sentence you imbicile."

"He's back!" Gilbert shouted, resuming to panting again.

Roderich looked shocked before his expression turned serious, "Are you sure Gilbert?" Gilbert nodded, "What did you see?"

Gilbert took a deep breath, "T-There was this lion, and he was just strutting around then he found a bush of iris's. And he took a couple in his mouth and laid them on a white and blue striped craddle."

Roderich nodded, "This is interesting." he checked the time, "I'll let you know if any other things arise, I do believe it's time that you and Arthur here go and have some tea."

Gilbert nodded, "Alright, should I tell him?"

Roderich thought for a moment before shaking his head, "We need him as sane as he can be, we want to be sure we aren't misreading this Gilbert."

Gilbert nodded again before grabbing Arthur's arm, "Well see ya later specks!"

* * *

Arthur stumbled as he found himself in a diserted area, dead trees and brown grass covering the landscape. A few white rose bushes dotting the area, a large dinning table laid in the center. A top it were various tea kettles and cups, pastries and treats of all kinds, sugar cubes and creamers. Large white torn up chairs sat at the sides, a couple turned over.

Gilbert looked around hurriedly, "Birdie?" no answer rang back, making the Prussian panic, "Where are you?"

Arthur looked to the tipped over tea cup, tea spilling out onto the ground, "They weren't gone for too long."

But this didn't help the other one bit, he started pushing over chairs, looking under the table cloth and in the trees, even behind bushes, "Birdie?!"

Arthur looked around in the bushes, going after the Prussians path of destruction, finsing a purple top hat with a white ribbon tied around the base and a bow in the back. A dried Maple leaf was glued onto the surface, gingerly he picked it up, looking it over.

"Oh you found my hat."

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like it?~ :D Dont forget to review~**

**Translations-**

**German-**

**Verdammt noch mal, wir werden auf jeden Fall in diesem blutigen roten König jetzt zu verlieren- Damn it, we will definitely lose to this bloody red king now**

**Nicht übertreiben drama queen- Don't be overdramatic drama queen**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey guys~ :3 How are you?~ Good I hope, well it's time for another chapter thingy :D Hope you enjoy my lovelies~ **

**HalcyonHermit- Awesome!~ I'm glad that you're enjoying it~ Roderich is one of my favorites if I do say so myself~ Well here is the lovely Mattie~**

**elizabeta H. Austria- :3 Ikr? He's just perfect as the hatter (in my opinion)**

**Thank you to Mr or Mrs Tanuki, N and S and F, That-One-Nerd-Person, khiga2013, , and sliver heart lugia for favoriting/following it, I really appreciate it!~ :3**

* * *

Arthur spun around, tripping over his feet as he looked up at the blonde man before him, his heart pounding against his rib cage. He looked the man up and down, the mans apparel was all over the place, not a single thing seemed to match. A blue jacket went over a lime green dress shirt, an enormous red bow went around the mans neck. Black and white pin striped pants and long combat boots pulled together the odd enamble. "W-Who are you?!"

The man smiled, reaching out a hand to help up Arthur, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, eh. My name is-"

"BIRDIE!" Gilbert came plowing through the bushes, tackling the oddly dressed man into subbmission, practically squeezing the life out of him as well.

The blonde called Birde struggled in the Prussian's grip, "G-Gil can't breathe..."

Gilbert let go of the mismatched blonde and held him at arms length, "Sorry! But where the hell were you?!"

Birde sighed as he wormed his way out of Gilberts grip, "**I** was looking for my hat Gil, and I happened to meet Arthur here with my hat."

Gilbert blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Ah, sorry Mathew."

Mathew huffed as he turned to the startled Brit, "Sorry, I'm Mathew Williams, otherwise known as the Mad Hatter~ And I do believe you have something of mine."

Arthur looked down to the hat, suddenly remembering the light weight in his hands, "Oh yes, terribly sorry chap..!" he handed over the hat, watching as the odd Canadian proped the top hat over his blonde hair.

Mathew smiled, "Oh it's alright, the hare just got a little carried away. Oh right, it's time for tea~"

Gilbert smirked, "Hell yeah! Awesome tea time!~" he ran out of the bushes, causing Mathew to chuckle in amusement.

The two blondes made their way back to the table, "So, Mathew, why are you out here?"

Mathew smiled as he fiddled with a hankerchief, "I'm afraid I've been exiled to this place, something about calling the king a lousy hoser or something or another."

Arthur chuckled, "You?"

Mathew laughed at this, "Yes me, never would guess would you?"he pushed aside a branch and allowed Arthur to walk under it before letting go, "Afraid that's the case, though a few of my friends did manage to stick around." There was the sound of shattering porceline, making Arthur jump and Mathew sigh, "Oh dear, Arthur, be a dear and stay away from the shrapnel." he pushed through the leaves, Arthur not too far behind, and surveyed the war zone. There stood Gilbert, two ginger men, one of them taller and a crazed look in his eye, the other holding a book in between his hands. Gilbert and the taller ginger were glaring at each other, faces mere inches away, "Not again." mumbled Mathew.

"Ay well yer mum is a swine!" the ginger growled, ready to punch the living daylights out of the Prussian.

Gilbert snorted, "Well I'm sure that'd be a complement to your mom freckles!"

A ounch sent the Prussian back a few steps, but the next kick was stopped and the ginger got a face full of boot. Gilbert picked up a cup and threw it at the ginger, only to miss and have it hit the cover of the other mans book. Mathew made his way over to the calmer of the gingers, "What happened this time?"

The shorter ginger looked up and shrugged, "Something about having red eyes." Mathew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Arthur stared at the taller ginger, "Mathew, who is that?"

Mathew looked up from his cup of tea, "Oh that's the mad hare I was talking about, he's crazy."

The shorter looked up, "Well we all are." this sent the two companions into a fit of giggles, creating more confusion for the Brit. After the giggles subsided the shorter extended a hand, "Angus Kirkland at your service~ The one and only door mouse~"

Arthur nodded and shook the offered hand, "Arthur Kirkland, pleasure is mine." Angus scoffed at that and went back to his book.

"You're an interesting character Artie I'll tell ya that."

Arthur went pink at the nickname, "Not my bloody name." he mumbled, mostly to himself. They both shrugged and went back to their tea, watching as the two men before them became red faced from rage.

Mathew tapped a spoon against a nearby glass, gaining their attention, "Come and sit Gilbert, Allistor." Gilbert huffed and teleported to Mathew's right, grabbing a tea cup that had been made for him by the Canadian. Allistor tore a chair out from under the table and sat down with an angry grunt, glaring moodily into the supposedly calming tea.

Arthur took a sip of his tea and decided to add another sugar cube, "So, Mathew, why did you get exiled exactly? I mean you seem like a nice enough chap."

Mathew chuckled as he looked into his tea cup, "I said some... unwise things."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What woud that be?"

"A bas la grosse tête sanglante et son chien."

Arthur was now more confused than ever, "Sorry what?"

Gilbert leaned back in his chair as he munched on a cookie, "Down with the bloody big head and his dog. The big head being the red king and his dog his loyal general."

Arthur laughed nervously, "Not the nicest of folk are they?"

Allistor threw a tea cup at a tree, causing it to shatter, "Damn bloody big head."

Angus let out a sigh as he downed the rest of his tea, "You shouldn't take your anger out on the cups Allistor, it's bad table manners."

"I'll show you-"

"ENOUGH!" Mathew shouted, panting as he regained his breath and everyone's rattled nerves settled. Soon he recomposed himself and smiled, "Well I dare say let's all be friends, and no destroying tea cups." They all nodded quickly, not wishing to upset the rather violent Canadian.

There was silence except for the munching of cookies and pastries, and sipps of tea. Arthur set down his tea and rested his hands in his lap, letting out a sigh as he breathed in the surprisingly clean air. Soon the sounds of barking and the wild neigh of horses caught the parties attention. Angus, Mathew, and Gilbert looked frightened, whilst Allistor simply didn't give a damn in any case. Mathew stood quickly from his chair and grabbed Arthur, forcing a tube down his throat and forcing the pissed and confused Brit to swallow the liquid inside. He gingerly picked up the other with his index and thumb finger, stuffing him in a pot, and set him on the table, "Shut up and be silent." he muttered as the blood red brigade arrived, Gilbert being no where in sight.

Arthur looked out a small hole in the chipped pot and tried to even out his breathing, the 'thunk' of feet hit the floor as the behemoth general made his way to their formerly delightful little party. Mathew smiled as he flicked a cube of sugar towards the general, causing the other to block it and grimace, "Where's Arthur and the cat?"

Angus and Allistor looked to each other, "Cat what cat?" asked Angus, "I surely do hope there are no cat's here, they'd simply swallow me up." he and Allistor burst out into laughter as Mathew chuckled along with them.

Ivan grabbed ahold of Angus by the ear, "Tell my now you freak show, and I might let you keep your head, da?"

"Already lost them."Mathew chimed in, the trio erupting in a burst of giggles, "Oh I know let's sing a song~ I just heard this recently~" he coughed into his hand, "Lizzie Borden took an axe~"

Allistor chuckled as he chimed in, "And gave her mother fourty wacks~"

Angus wrapped an arm around Ivan's shoulders, "When she saw what she had done~"

"She gave her father fourty-one!~" they sang, falling to the ground with laughter.

Ivan sneered at the trio, obviously disgusted, "You're as useless as ever." he turned on his heel, his black and red cape billowing behind him, "So long you lunatics."

At this time, Mathew had collected himself again and indulged the Russian in another nursery rhyme, "Jack and Jill went up the hill, to fetch a pail of water~ Jack fell down and broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after~ Up Jack got and home did trot, as fast as he could caper; and went to bed and bound his head~ With vinegar and brown paper, when Jill came in how she did grin, to see Jack's paper plaster; Mother vexed did whip her next for causing Jack's disaster~"

Ivan turned and threw a knife towards Mathew'sface, the hatter catching it between his index and middle finger, a hair away from the tip of his nose, "Oh dear, be careful with these~ You might actually hurt someone, eh." he tossed it back, landing a foot before the general.

Ivan, obviously angered by the hetter surviving without a scratch, mounted his horse and galloped off with his group. Soon they were out of sight and Mathew inspected his fingers, noticing the small beads of blood forming between his fingers. Gilbert was by his side in a second as he tore off some of his shirt, bandaging his fingers. Allistor leaned back, "We wouldn't have to be all fuckin' crazy if someone hadn't turned tail and ran." he grumbled, making Gilbert scowl.

"I didn't run, maybe before you attempt to belittle people you should get your facts straight." Gilbert snapped back, tying the cloth in a knot and kissing the fingers, causing Mathew to blush.

"Oh that's bullshit, don't try and act so high and mighty, you're the reson the blood big head is in power, and why the **real** king is DEAD!" Allistor shouted, having gotten to his feet in anger.

Gilbert turned and pushed the ginger back in the chest, "Hey why don't you fuck of you bastard?!"

Allistor laughed as he pushed the albino back as well, "Oh don't even try you cock sucker! Maybe if ye hadn't decided to go and take a snooze we'd be free! It's all your fuckin' fault!"

Gilbert went red, either from anger or shame Arthur wasn't sure, "Shut up, what good did you do?! You were right next to the king when you let him get stabbed!"

That was the final straw, Allistor lunged for Gilberts throat, they both began fighting up a storm, clawing, spitting, punchin, and kicking each other when the opertunity arose. Mathew was preoccupying himself with trying to find a reversal cake while the two fought. When he did he gave it to Arthur and stood, smashing both of the mens head together. "I will not tolerate this fighting!" The two suddenly became erily quiet, "This is not what Francis would've wanted! To see his two best friends fighting!"

Allistor sighed, "Sorry Gilbert."

Gilbert nodded as he rubbed his friends back, "It's alright, I'm sorry too. We've both been through a lot these last few years." they both laughed and hugged each other as friends would. Creating an air of peace, that was until, the general showed up again, a shit eating smirk etched onto his face. "Well well, seems our favorite idiots have been hiding two hostages."

Mathew grabbed ahold of Arthur's wrist, a pair of scissors in his other hand, ready for any violent confrontation. Gilbert growled at the general, "Looks like you've been hiding in the bushes like a pedophile."

Ivan chuckled, "Now now, let's not be unpleasant. After all, when your head comes off you'd want a clean cut da?"

Gilbert bit back a tremor of fear as he stood, growling at the general, "Bite me you bastard."

Ivan chuckled, "Guards, deal with this one, I'll retrive Arthur." Everything suddenly was a daze for Arthur, Mathew was pulling him away from the battle area as Angus and Allistor pounced on the General, Gilbert defeating as many guards as he could.

"Mathew! We have to help them!" Arthur cried, pulling his feet over many roots.

Mathew panted as he continued to run, "We can't! There's no turning back now!" they soon stopped at a ordinary looking tree, Mathew opened a door and shoved Arthur inside, "Stay here and don't move until I or someone you trusts gets you!"

"Math-" Arthur was cut off as Mathew slammed the doors shut and locked it with a key, running away as fast as his legs could carry him away from the guards. Soon he was surrounded, skidding to a stop at the edge of a cliff.

"Well, seem's we've caught ourselves a little rat." Ivan said with a smirk.

One of the hounds eyed Mathew hungrily, "Can we eat him?"

Ivan chuckled, "Sick him."

Mathew smiled, taking off his hat and bowing, "I'm afraid I cannot stay for dinner, but thank you for the invitation, eh." The cliff loomed behind the quiet Canadian, one wrong step and he'd be dead.

The dogs began to advance, Gilbert, Angus, and Allistor having already been captured, "Give up comrade! It's over!"

Mathew giggled, "It'll be over when the white king rules again rather than you and the bloody big head!"

Ivan growled, "Get him!"

The dogs jumped at the Canadian, but Mathew would not give them the satisfacture of them capturing him, "Farwell, I seem to be late for another appointment." and with that he stepped off the cliff, the wind rushing in his ears and his clothes flapping violently in the uproar of wind.

"BIRDIE!" Gilbert shouted, followed by a sickening fell to his knees and wept, his body shaking from the sobs wraking his body, "Nooo! Birdie please! Please, don't leave me!" Allistor stood in mind numbing shock as Angus covered his mouth with his hands, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Ivan stepped over to the ledge, looking down at the broken body with a pool of blood around it. He spit at the corpse, sullying it's purity, "Bastard."

* * *

**A/N: ...so, yeah. Mathew's dead... I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Also these little rhyme, song things, they're actually real, and if you think about it, it's kinda disturbing.**

**Translations-**

**Russian-**

**Da- yes**

**French-**

**A bas la grosse tête sanglante et son chien- Down with the bloody big head and his dog**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N: So guys~ Back with another chapter :3 I hope you enjoy this one~~ Oh and... I HAVE THE POWER! MWUAHAHAHAH HAHA HA haha... ha .. haaaaa. I'm done ...XD**

**elizabeta H. Austria- ;n; I sorry it had to be done for the sake of the story! **

**HalcyonHermit- Yes, children can be rather demented o-o but anyways yeah I promise you'll enjoy it~ (I hope :3) Sorry for cutting him short, I wish he could've been alive longer but nope. And thanks for the support~~ -^^-**

**a living hell- Yeah, I sowwy about Mattie ;n; But thank you for the praise~ :D I hope you enjoy this chapter~~**

**Chayton (Guest) - You're welcome~ And you too darling~**

**Thanks to LemonBlast and La Rose Enchainee for favoriting and following the story~ It really means a lot to me**

**XXX**

Arthur was stuck in that damned crawl space for what felt like hours on end, pissing the Brit off. Soon enough he heard mutters coming from outside and jumped to attention, backing up against the back wall of the hollowed out tree trunk. The light blinded the blonde, making him squint and shield his eyes with his arm, "This is Arthur? He's a shrimp." a voice muttered.

"Ve, Fratello that's not nice!" another voice scolded, grabbing Arthur's arm and dragging him out, hugging the Brit tightly, "Appologize to Arthur now!"

An Italian man with brown hair stood in front of Arthur, his arms crossed and his mouth set in a firm grimace, "Like hell I'm apologizing to a tea drinker."

The man holding him spun Arthur around and smiled brightly, "Ve, I'm sorry about fratello~ He apologizes~"

"Hey I didn't say that!" The one called Fratello shouted.

The auburn man continued to smile, "Well, we better go somewhere safe~ Come on Arthur~"

Arthur tore away from the Italians surprisingly strong grip, "W-wait just a blasted minute! I barely know you! How do I know you're not working with the red king?! Mathew said to stay put and I'm not going anywhere with you!"

The twins looked at each other before the darker hair one looked straight into Arthur's eyes, "You don't know?"

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows as he shook his head, "Know what?"

The aubrun haired twin gasped as he hugged himself, "V-Ve, I thought he'd know..."

The taller nodded with a snort, "Yeah.."

"Know what?!" Arthur shouted, at his wits end for riddles and all that nonesense.

The brown haired Italian sighed as he rested a hand onArthur's shoulder, "Mathew's dead."

Time seemed to stand still as the news hit him, he stumbled back, the tree catching him, "What... that, that can't be true.."

The auburn haired Italian burst into tears as he hugged the Brit tightly, "I'm sorry Arthur! But it's true! And now Gilbert, Angus, Allistor, and Luddy are captured!" he sobbed, clinging tightly to the English man.

Arthur felt tears slide down his cheeks as he held the emotional man in his arms, the sour faced Italian looked around awkwardly. Rustling of bushes caught the brown haired Italians attention as he watched another brunette step out, donned in blue and white armor. The knight like character muttered a few words to the stronger Italian as they left the other two to weep.

Soon enough the two stopped crying and the aubrun haired man began to rapidly chatting with the newly arrived man. Arthur rubbed his face with his hands as he felt a soothing rubbing on his shoulder, he looked up and noticed the brunette Italian, "Hey, keep your tears in, you'll need them for the battle."

"Battle?"

The Italian nodded, "Yeah, we're going to war soon enough. But we need more soldiers. Anyways, I'm Lovino Vargas, the idiota from before is Feliciano, my stupid brother." he pointed to the kight, "And that's Antonio Carrideo, the white kings general."

Arthur nodded as Antonio made his way to Arthur, smiling a bit sadly, "Hello, I'm Antonio, it's a pleasure to meet you. It's a shame we have to meet on such terms."

Arthur nodded and held out a hand, "Arthur, well it seems everyone knows who I am, likewise."

Antonio gave a smile before turning to Lovino, "When will he be ready?"

Lovino snorted, "Realistically? Never, idealy, he's as ready as he can ever be."

Arthur turned to the Italian, "Ready for what?"

Feliciano smiled, "Well you're going to help us by freeing Angus, Allistor, Luddy, and Gilbert."

Arthur gawked at the trio, "No way! I can't do that! At least not without preperation of some sort!"

Antonio sighed, "Sad to say that you have no choice on when you're ready. You need to be ready **now**."

Arthur shook his head, "I-I'm not at all ready!"

Lovino grabbed Arthur's arm, "Antonio, I want to save those idiots as much as anyone, but we need to be tactical about this! We can't send him in there without some sort of weapons training."

Antonio let out a strained sigh, "Fine, two weeks he'll train, then no backing out." he turned and made his way through the forest.

Feliciano smiled at the Brit, "Don't worry Arthur, you'll be ready~ And don't worry about big brother Antonio, he's just stressed out~" he walked off, followed by Lovino and finally Arthur.

'Dear lord what have I gotten myself into?' Arthur asked himself as he trudged behind the trio.

XXX

Arthur gawked at the rather large building, in awe at it's beauty and structure. Lovino snorted, "Close your mouth bastard or you'll swallow a fly." Arthur blushed and shut him mouth, jogging up to the others.

"It's bloody amazing..." Arthur muttered in awe.

Antonio smiled, "Well this is the white castle after all."

Arthur nodded, looking over to the many rows of rose bushes, the color of the petals alternating between blue and white. He looked up to see a fountain sculpted in the form of an angel, who held a vase as water trickled out. Arthur had been so stunned by the angels beauty he had to stop and soak it all in. Lovino looked up at the fountain, "That's Joan, the king's former wife."

Arthur looked over to Lovino, "What happened to her?"

Lovino sighed, "Well, after the king died she refused to eat anything, refused to talk, refused to live. Eventually she withered away and died, so we built this in memorial of her."

Arthur examined Joans face and sighed, "She was very beautiful."

Lovino chuckled, "The real thing put's this to shame."

They both laughed as they followed the direction of Antonio and Feliciano, having been welcomed by many people. The sheer number overwhelmed the poor British man. Everyone was either celebrating or crying with happiness that their savior, Arthur, was here. Arthur looked to Lovino, "You said we needed an army, don't we have enough people?"

Lovino sighed as Feliciano spoke up, "Ve, no, the Red Kingdom has ten times as many." Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, assuming the ITalian was joking, but after a few moments he saw complete sincerety in the Italians face.

Arthur let out a sigh as he rubbed his arm, "Bloody hell." Lovino and Feliciano nodded in agreement. Antonio turned and ushered the trio into a large waiting room, leading to many different rooms and hallways.

Lovino rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, "Come on idiota, we have to get you in appropriate clothes."

Feliciano giggled as he grabbed ahold of Arthur's arm, "Ve~ Come on let's go Artie~"

"That's not my bloody name wanker!" Arthur shouted as he was dragged away by the Italian twins, Antonio laughing at the Brit's misfortune.

"We'll train after your makeover~"

XXX

Arthur scowled as he pushed up the loose tunic sleeves, a sword in his right hand and a sheild in another. Mind you the sword was dulled for training purposes, so no Arthur's were hurt during this moment. He doged as Antonio charged at the Brit, "Pay attention crétin, you'll have no time to fix your wardrobe in battle!"

Arthur grit his teeth as he blocked another attack, "Shut it you git! I'm trying to concentrate!" he stabbed at Antonio's abdomen, but was blocked and hit in the gut, causing him to crumble to the ground in pain. Lovino sighed as he flipped the sign, thirty to zero.

Antonio extended a hand for the fallen Brit, "Really Arthur it's like you're not even trying!" he scolded.

Arthur slapped the hand away as he got to his feet, enraged, "Shut up! I'm bloody trying! Don't say I'm doing any less than that!"

"Well it's not good enough!" Antonio yelled, stomping his foot against the ground.

Arthur threw the sword at Antonio's feet and stormed away, muttering numerous curses. Lovino and Feliciano looked to each other in worry, "Ve, fratello..."

Lovino nodded, "I know, I'll talk to Tonio."

Feliciano nodded and started jogging so he could catch up to the Brit, "Ve~ Artie! Wait up!~"

Arthur scowled at the nickname and continued to stomp in the same direction, coming upon a nice lake with plenty of things to throw. He picked up a fist sixed rock and plunged it into the lake water, leting out a yell of frustration. He continued his rampage until a pair of arms grabbed his arm. He turned, ready to hit anyone who was getting in his way. He froze as he saw Feliciano's eyes, he fell to his knee's and let out the pent up tears he'd held onto.

Feliciano knelt down beside the Brit, "Ve, it's okay Arthur."

Arthur sobbed, hiding his face in his hands, "He's dead! It's my fault Mathew's dead! If I had put up more of a fight he'd be alive! A-And now everyone's going to die because of me!"

Feliciano extended a hand to rub Arthur's back comfortingly, "Arthur it's not-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the next thing the aubrun haired Italian knew was that he was knocked back into the shallow lake, soaking wet from head to toe. He was certainly bewhildered, Arthur surely didn't push him, he hadn't move a single muscle in his arms at all!

"Ve... Arthur, what..."

Arthur sobbed as he rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve, hiccuping, "I-I'm sorry Feliciano..! J-Just leave me alone!"

Feliciano stood, wringing out his shirt as he wadded out of the lake. The sound of squeaky shoes filled the silence, "Do it again."

Arthur looked up in shock, "What?!"

Feliciano crossed his arms, "Do it again!"

"B-But it-"

"Do it!" Feliciano was sent into the lake again, but found himself laughing. "We're so oblivious, how did we not notice it?!"

Arthur stood, "W-what are you talking about?"

Feliciano laughed as he hugged the Brit, effectively soaking the Brit, "You're magical Arthur!" he shook the other by his shoulders, "Ve, this is the best news yet! Sure you need to work on your combat skill but at least we know this!"

Arthur was shocked as he regained his sense, "Magic?"

"Yes, Arthur you didn't know?" When Arthur shook his head Feliciano laughed, "Ve, well you're some sort of magician of sorts, perhaps Roderich knows something about this."

"Roderich is here?" Arthur asked.

Feliciano nodded, "Ve, yeah, he got here about a day ago~" he grabbed ahold of Arthur's hand and pulled him along, "Come on!~"

XXX

**A/N: So yeah, Arthur has some newly revealed talents~ So how'd you guys enjoy the chapter? Pretty cool huh? :3 at least I hope so. Oh and the deal with 'What is a Host Club' I'm really sorry about the big breaks in between that one, I just have so many ideas and stuff for other stories, like I have 20 that I started and haven't finsihed that I want to publish on here. But I plan on putting the next chapter of that up today as well.**

**Translations-**

**Spanish- **

**crétin- moron**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooo hey~ New chapter, I know I said I'd finish it by Halloween but, surprise I didn't. I just didn't have enough time to finish it. I sowwy :( But I promise this'll be finished soon... So on with the story~~**

**elizabeta H. Austria- Indeed magic~ **

**Thanks to MangaLover 2142, Bumblekat, RuneQuicksilver, and pastaaddict for following/favoriting my story~ It means a lot~ 3**

* * *

_Arthur, I need your help." a voice called from the darkness, a single beam of light nearly blinding the sandy haired Brit._

_"Who are you?! Why do you need my help?! Answer me!" Arthur yelled in frustration, turning around rapidly to find the source of the voice._

_"I need you to slay the king's beast."_

_"The Jabberjaw?" Arthur asked, a shiver going up his spine at the thought._

_"No, something even worse, a creature that lives off of the flesh of dead men. It's pure evil. And it will tear wonderland apart, bit by bit." _

_Arthur turned once more, feeling as if someone was standing behind him, "Why should I help you?! I have a whole list of people who are stuck in jail because of me! They're my first priority, not a voice in my dreams!"_

_"If you don't stop the beast it wont matter who's in jail, they'll all die!" the voice urged._

_"But-"_

_"Arthur I don't have anymore time, please kill the beast! It's our only... help the... large... room...ow.." the voice broke up, the words becoming muddled together._

_"Oi! What's going on?! Answer me!" Arthur yelled, receiving a pain filled screech in return, a large dragon like creature scrambled from under the soil, it's blue scales shining in the minimal light. _

_"ARTHUR!"_

Arthur shot up with a start, panting heavily, sword in hand and pointed at Antonio's throat. He gulped as he felt his hands shake, his breathing becoming more regular. He lowered the sword, "S-Sorry."

Antonio shook his head, "It's fine, bad dream?"

Arthur rubbed his face with his palms, letting out a small chuckle, "You don't know the half of it."

Antonio smiled understandingly, "Get washed up, we're having a meeting on how we'll break the prisoners free."

Arthur nodded as he began to get dressed in his usual attire, it had been two weeks since Arthur had arrived at the castle, it seemed like an eternity, what with the back breaking training and mental drain on honing his newly found magic. So far he could only get the hang of healing spells, he tried to light a twig on fire... but the outcomes weren't at all in his favor. He stepped out of his room and made his way to the meeting chamber, finding Lovino and Feliciano standing outside. "There you are tea bastard! You better go now or they'll have your head!"

Feliciano pushed the Brit inside the room, "Ve~ Be real nice okay? Good luck~"

And with that the Brit was faced with a large table, half of the chairs filled with knight's and a few of the leaders. Arthur quickly sat next to Antonio and Roderich, "My apologize sirs, I did not intend to keep you waiting."

They huffed and turned back to Antonio, who sat at the head of the table, "This is our savior?" one asked, scratching his chin and surveying Arthur. "How can we trust him when he cannot show up for a meeting on time?"

Arthur flushed with embarrassment and stared at his lap, "He's the chosen one Nor, don't disrespect him, you know as well as I how he could easily leave us and join the other side. You know his power, he just hasn't tapped into that source yet. And with the help of his magic he is making great leaps toward being ready for war." Antonio said gruffly, staring the man in the eyes until he backed down.

Roderich pulled a scroll from his jacket and spread it across the table, "As you can see here, the picture is representing something that will come from the battle if Arthur stays on his correct path. With the help of Gilbert-"

"Pah! That traitor?! He's only lying to you, look what he did to Wonderland!" another man shouted, standing to his feet.

Roderich glared at the man who stood, "Traitor? He only did what was instinct, tell me that you did not fear the battle. Tell me not you wished to run and hide in the warm bosom of your mother, to hide from the bloodshed and death. Look me in the eye and say that he is not a greater man than you. He was the one who willingly trespassed into the red kingdom and stole the scrolls for our benefits, he's the one who searched for weeks without any sleep for his king, he's the one who is in jail, he is the one who has lost the one he loves most. Tell me that he is spilling his guts to the filthy men of the red kingdom to save his own hide without so much as a trace of uncertainty. He is more of a man than you ever will be, in fact if he were a traitor Arthur would be dead long ago and we'd all have lost our heads. So watch what you say you filthy swine."

The knight gaped at Roderich, at a loss for words until he sat down, his pride in tatters. Arthur let out a sigh, and smirked in satisfaction, if only Gilbert were there to see that. Antonio rested a hand on Roderich shoulder and nodded, "You're right amigo, Gilbert was one of Francis's closest friends, he'd never betray him. All who think otherwise shall leave immediately."

There was silence as no one moved, satisfied, Roderich continued, "As I was saying, Gilbert and I saw this illustration on the scroll." he showed them the picture of the lion that Gilbert had been all so frantic about, "We decided that it concerns the return of the king." the people at the table turned to each other and muttered a few things.

Antonio looked up to the brunette, "Are you sure?"

Roderich nodded, adjusting his glasses, "Yes, see here. The cradle, usually represents a child or a birth, with the addition of the kings colors, I assume it only means that the king is going to be reborn. The irises only prove it further, since they are the French national flower. Now the lion, we have to think more about. The lion serves the purpose of giving the newborn the flowers, meaning that the lion is giving it life or power. Now who is the lion? I'm not sure yet, I'm still working that part out, but I shall know soon I hope."

Arthur looked around the room, watching as the men talked to one another on the prophecy, "Er, Roderich?"

Roderich looked over to the Brit, "Yes Arthur?"

Arthur gulped as he felt the spotlight shine on him, "I've been having these odd dreams lately. And I recently had one, er, the person or rather voice in my dreams told me about a monster..."

Roderich nodded, "Go on."

Arthur looked to his lap and twiddled his thumbs, "Well, uh, the voice spoke about a creature that was pure evil, and lived of the flesh of dead men. The voice urged me to destroy this creature, otherwise Wonderland would be destroyed and everyone would die. Then I saw this... creature."

Roderich furrowed his eyebrows, "Creature?"

Arthur nodded, "It, it looked like a dragon, it had blue scales all over it's body, it was terrifying... but it seemed in pain..."

Roderich went silent, thinking about the dream, Antonio stood and coughed into his hand, "While we think about these two prophecies, what shall we do with the fact of our allies imprisonment. We can't afford to lose anymore troops."

"Are you sure we can trust them sir?" Asked a man, "the mad hare went AWOL in the war of 1987, and the door mouse has been diagnosed with tuberculosis, and we all know the cat's involvement in politics or war. Can we really trust them?"

Antonio sighed, "I know, but Francis trusted them with his life, why should we not? Now what will we do?"

There was silence for a while until Arthur looked over to Antonio, "We should have someone sneak in."

"That's a suicide mission," a knight said, "No matter how many people go, they'd be surrounded in a minute."

Arthur turned to the knight, "Then we'll have one person go, properly disguised. If Gilbert can sneak into the castle then who can't?"

Antonio nodded, "Sounds like a good enough plan, any other suggestions?" There was silence once more, "Good then this is what we'll do..."

* * *

Antonio stood above the crowd, "So we are going to infiltrate the Red Kingdom to save our men who've been captured. We need one brave volunteer to step up and take on this challenge." The crowd muttered to each other, yet no one stepped closer to the Spaniard, they were all frightened. Arthur looked to Lovino who shook his head, no one was going to volunteer, only a mad man would do such a thing. Antonio looked around the crowd, scanning for a single flicker of hope.

Arthur looked around as well, 'No one's going to bloody volunteer, then Gilbert, Ludwig, Angus, and Allistor will be killed.'

_'Arthur.'_

Arthur stiffened, great now this voice was talking to him while he was awake.

_'Arthur, you're the one who has to go to the castle.'_

Arthur gulped, 'Are you sure?' why was he even trusting some voice that could be fake? He had no idea, it just felt right.

_'Oui, positive.'_

Arthur let out a long sigh before making his way to the front, kneeling before Antonio, his heart racing and the murmurs of the crowd behind him, "I'll save them."

Antonio was silent for a moment before picking Arthur off the ground and raising his hand in the air, "Three cheers for our volunteer!"

The crowd roared in approval, causing the nervousness to dissipate in his stomach, he let out a sigh, 'I better live through this.'

* * *

Arthur evened his breath as he clung tightly to the cloak thrown over his shoulders. He checked his disguise again, surely they'd never recognize him... right? His red suit and tie clashed rather violently with his green eyes, his blonde hair was slicked back, showing off his trimmed eyebrows and to the side, a little curl stuck out, possibly held by a strip of tape, you could almost see sparkles in the air.

He let out a sigh as he pushed through the bushes, observing the football, as Americans call it, game. The king ran and threw the ball, it spiraling and reaching the twenty mark line. The crowd clapped as the other team bowed to his good throw, The king smirked as he grabbed the ball, running it to the line and throwing it to the bushes where Arthur hid. "Go and get it Ludwig!" he shouted, the burly German hurrying over.

When he saw Arthur he jumped, "Arthur?! What are you doing here?!"

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, "Getting you lot and anyone else out of here!"

Ludwig scowled as he picked up the ball, "Get out now, he'll know it's you!"

Arthur took the ball back, "Then act as if you found me snooping!"

"Like hell, he'll kill you in a heart be-"

"LUDWIG! WHERE IS MY BALL! HURRY UP OR IT'S YOUR HEAD!" The king shouted, bringing a chuckle from the crowd.

Ludwig nodded, "Yes sir!" he turned to Arthur, "Go now!"

Arthur pushed through and grabbed the ball, tossing it to the American King, "You have a good arm lad! Fancy a game against an old man like me?"

The king glared at Arthur, "Ludwig, who is he?"

Ludwig glared at Arthur and stammered for an answer, "U-uh."

"I'm Alejandro de Medici, I've recently found this kingdom from my journey of expulsion from my own kingdom." Arthur replied smoothly, shrugging calmly.

The king sneered at the Brit, contemplating the others appearance and story, "You wear the color of my kingdom."

Arthur looked down, "I do suppose so, in my kingdom we must wear a color that indicates our crime."

"What did you do?"

Arthur pulled the sickest grin he could muster, "I cut off a man's hand for touching what's mine."

There was silence until the King laughed, patting Arthur's shoulder, "You're a man through and through, what was it?"

"Alejandro, your highness."

The king smirked, "Know your place as well, I like you Alejandro, come let's celebrate our new friends arrival, you shall be the new pope, sadly our last one met a... gruesome fate."

Arthur laughed, "No tolerance for idiocy I see? Good man." he hugged the American and gave a wink to Ludwig who's jaw was on the ground.

The king laughed, "Yup, that's how it's done in my kingdom. I'm Alfred Jones, ruler of the red kingdom, the red king."

Arthur smiled, "Oh your legacy is well renowned in my kingdom, you're a legend there. I'm glad to see a legend also thinks the way I do."

Alfred laughed, "Oh you're the most cheerful person here Alejandro, come let's drink the night away!" there was a cheer as Arthur patted himself on the back for his skills, who knew that this would be the easy part?

* * *

**A/N: You like?~~~ I hope so~~ Sorry this part was kinda boring and all talk :/ the real actiony stuff is coming up so don't worry~~ Who enjoyed Roderich's smack down?~ Man he's got some sass (or so I think :P) As always I love it when you guys review~ :) So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this bit, I should be putting up another chapter of 'What is a host club?' today as well~**

**Translations-**

**French-**

**Oui- yes**


End file.
